


bittersweet tragedy

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Ruby is fun to write, tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8009674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ruby has a terrible secret she just can't tell sapphire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bittersweet tragedy

**Author's Note:**

> in space, no one can hear you scream.

when i woke up, no one was here. there was nothing but a buzzing noise, and a sound of footsteps. we'd un-fused after a long time, and i didn't know where you were. i did only what i could do, scream. then, she came.  
stop screaming, she said. or ill give you something to scream about.  
i ignored her and banged on the door, hurting my hand in the process.  
"stupid Ruby." she called out. i truly felt like one.  
ill be back soon, she said and walked away. she laughed like someone had said a joke.  
i threw myself onto the ground and waited for someone to come, anyone. i was just so lonely. i screamed for help, but nobody came.  
you came back about an hour later, but you were angry this time.  
"you woke me up from my nap." you screamed at me. i snorted at you.  
i think that was the last straw.  
you opened my door, and looked me straight in the eye. i was paralyzed with fear, there wasn't any way i would go and run. you picked me up and held me tight around my stomach, and sometimes i wish you just squished me in, not out.  
you walked with me in your hand down the hallway, the one minute feeling like hours. i saw my love when you walked past her, i could scream for her but i waved and wished her good luck. she looked at me and blew me a kiss, and for some reason, i felt good.  
for a second, at least.  
you threw me onto your bed, it seemed a mile wide and long but at the same time, so cramped. maybe it was because you towered over me.  
"be quiet about this, or ill do the same thing to your little blue." you coo. it was weird, the way you threatened me in such a soft voice, but that didn't matter.  
"what are you going to do to me?" i whisper to you, but you don't respond with words, just a laugh. you rip off my shirt, exposing my bra and chest to your hands. i start to scream, but you cover my mouth with your finger, it's that big. im starting to cry now, no one will hear me cry out for help. next was my pants, underwear and boots. i was in my weakest form, right in front of someone who could kill me.  
and then, you did it.  
you shoved your large finger into me, staring straight into my eyes and grinning as you took of your clothes with a flash. i couldn't do anything but watch as you abused me, wondering how only one finger could fill me this much. nothing had ever felt like this, but it wasn't a good thing, either. my eyelashes fluttered, my heart pumped faster as you went faster. why did it feel so good? why did you make me feel all of these mixed emotions, why would you do this to me?  
"you're thinking about her, aren't you." you say to me. i nod my head. i couldn't afford to lie.  
"heh. i bet your imagining her right now, imaging that she's touching you, and it's not me, right?" you ask. i nod again.  
"then do it. moan for her. if you want to think it's her, why don't you act like it?" you command me. you hold my head in between your fingers, like you could crush me at any second with the wrong word.  
you speed up, holding me hostage with my own thoughts. i don't want to think about her, but i don't want it to be you.  
"moan for her, you little slut." you scream at me. i cry harder, and you speed up. i feel liquid drop in between my legs, and it's gushing down your finger. i look down to see a gross mixture of blood and cum and your own disgusting tentacle sticking out, ready to be the one to abuse me. it scares me, i scream again but you shut me up with the blood soaked finger.  
"i bet you'll moan now." you say to me. and then, you push it so far inside of me, with no warning. my guts push either to the left or the right. my stomach goes numb, my head hurts and you... you're having the time of your life.  
you sit down and push me up and down yourself, but i don't try to take over. my legs are numb, they're going as far away from my body without being totally ripped off. my tummy bulges and you rub yourself through my skin, like i was a sex toy for your own disposal.  
you start to moan, i can tell your close to release. the way you push me faster as you go on only makes me hurt even more.  
finally, you came. all over me, gushing out of my body, filling me up. there wasn't any way i wouldn't be having your kids. you filled me up and threw me out.  
you tossed me into the bed so you could sleep. my legs were too weak for me to move. i couldn't have even crawled, they were so numb and hurt.  
the only thing i could do was cry and think about her, and what she was doing.


End file.
